Azkabanon túl
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Remus/Sirius. Rengeteg ilyen témájú sztorit olvastam már, de ezek 95%-a a Tekergők idejéből származik. Pedig szerintem a legnagyobb lehetőség abban van, amikor ők ketten újra találkoznak, miután Sirius megszökött Azkabanból. Nem a Szellemszálláson, hiszen ott se idejük, se lehetőségük egymással foglalkozni, de mondjuk, mikor először maradnak kettesben a Rend főhadiszállásán.
1. Chapter 1

Millió és millió érzés kavarog most bennem, ahogy Dumbledore oldalán a Főnix Rendjének új főhadiszállása fele tartok. Menet közben csak azzal tudok foglalkozni, hogy ezeket az érzéseket valahogy elfojtsam, elrejtsem olyan mélyre, hogy ne láthasd meg őket.

Még nem készültem fel arra, hogy szembenézzek veled, vagy a saját bűntudatommal. Próbáltam lebeszélni Dumbledore-t arról, hogy a nyakadba sózzon engem, de úgy tűnt, fogalma sincs arról, milyen bonyodalmakat okoz ezzel a húzásával. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy jót akar, mint mindig. Azt szeretné, hogy egy kicsit összeszedjem magam, mielőtt elindulok a következő utamra a fajtársaim közé, akik újra fokozottan mozgolódnak Londontól északra.

De arról fogalma sincs, hogy milyen nehéz lesz nekünk újra találkoznunk. Azt hiszi, csupán elősegíti két régi barát újbóli egymásra találását.

Bár nem ez az első találkozásunk, mióta megszöktél Azkabanból. A Szellemszálláson találkoztunk, de akkor még nem jutottam tovább annál, hogy örültem, hogy élsz, hogy kiszabadultál, és ártatlan vagy. Ez eléggé eufórikus élmény volt, de nem tudtam vele foglalkozni, mert ott voltak a többiek, Harryék, és ott volt Peter… Peter, aki miatt ez az egész történt… veled… velünk. És persze az ezerszer elátkozott telihold… mert miért ne pont akkor lett volna az is?

Azóta viszont nagyon sokat gondolkodtam. Az előbbi dolgokat még mindig érzem, de sok minden más is csatlakozott hozzá. Bűntudat, lelkiismeret furdalás, szégyen… És ezekkel eltöltve kell most szembenéznem veled, mert Dumbledore, bármit is próbáltam felhozni kifogásként, csak azzal a mindent elnéző mosolyával szerelt le, és szinte parancsba adta, hogy a következő egy-két hetet nálad töltöm.

És most itt állunk az ajtó előtt, egy másodperc múlva belépünk, és szembe találom magam veled. A gyomrom helyén egy mázsás kő, húz lefele, és én alig bírom vonszolni magam, de nem ácsoroghatok idekint, ha az öreg már belépett. Utána megyek.

Ahogy meghallod az ajtónyitást, kilépsz a szalonból, és megállsz velünk szemben. A szívem majd kiugrik a helyéről, ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik.

- Jó estét, Sirius! – köszönt kedélyesen Dumbledore.

- Albus! – bólintasz felé, majd rám nézel. Ebben a pillanatban nem tudom olvasni a szemed, de tudom, hogy ez csak az igazgató miatt van. – Szia Remus!

- Sirius! – a hangom szinte alig hallható, hisz akkora gombóc van a torkomban, mint egy gurkó. Szerencsére Dumbledore veszi magához a szót.

- Nos, ahogy ígértem, Sirius, elhoztam Remus barátunkat. Arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy néhány hétre fogadd be magadhoz, mielőtt újabb küldetésre indul. Szüksége van egy kis pihenésre és nyugalomra.

Nyugalom? Ha tudnád, te vén csirkefogó, hogy mi tombol a lelkemben… vihar… nem az kutya füle ehhez képest… orkán, tornádó, elsöprő erejű. De elképzelése sincs róla, szerencsére.

- Természetesen, Albus – bólintasz felé megint. – Semmi akadálya. Szívesen látom.

- Hát akkor ezzel meg is lennénk. Nem is zavarok tovább. Jó éjt mindkettőtöknek! – mondja Dumbledore és kisétál az ajtón.

Odalépsz hozzám, még egy pillanatig a szemembe nézel, majd átölelsz. Viszonzom az ölelésed, de úgy érzem, nem érdemlem meg. Megérzed, hogy valami baj van. Ebben mindig jó voltál. Akárhogy igyekeztem titkolni, ha bánt valami, te mindig megérezted.

- Mi a baj, Remus?

- Csak fáradt vagyok – füllentem lesütött szemmel. Csupán egy pillanatig tart, míg utánagondolsz a dolgoknak, és rájössz, tegnap volt telihold.

- Bolond vagyok, ne haragudj… kicsit elszoktam a számolgatástól. Gyere, megmutatom a szobádat, és pihenj le!

Pillanatnyi megkönnyebbülés tölt el, hogy legalább ma este elodázhattam a beszélgetésünket. Tudom ugyan, hogy nem húzhatom a végtelenségig, de talán éjjel kitalálhatom, mit mondjak neked. Talán ma éjjel… napok óta csak ezen gondolkodom. Nem tudom, miért bízok még abban, hogy ma sikerül egy épkézláb mondatot is összekaparnom, amivel menthetném magam előtted, de reménykednem kell benne.

Felmész előttem a lépcsőn, és én követlek. Bevezetsz egy kis szobába, ahol a kandallóban barátságosan lobogó tűz, és vetett ágy fogad.

- Feküdj le, és pihend ki magad – mondod kedvesen. – És ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj. Az én szobám közvetlenül a lépcső melletti, a másik oldalon.

- Köszönöm, Sirius! Most csak egy puha ágyra vágyom, és ez tökéletes lesz.

- Akkor hát… jó éjt, Remus! – halványan rám mosolyogsz, és miután én is jó éjt kívánok neked, kifele indulsz a szobából. Mielőtt még becsuknád az ajtót, még egyszer rám nézel. – Remus… örülök, hogy itt vagy.

- Én is, Sirius – mondom neked, pedig ebben a pillanatban nem tudom eldönteni, hogy örülök-e neki. Persze, hogy örülök. Örülök, hogy itt lehetek veled, örülök, hogy itt vagy, hogy élsz, hogy túlélted azt a poklot. De lehetek boldog a mardosó lelkiismeretemmel, ami csak még jobban sajog, akárhányszor csak rád nézek? A sápadt, beesett arcodra, a fénytelen szemedbe… Merlin, régen hogy csillogott mindig a szemed, amikor rám néztél… hogy szerettem a mindig mosolygó szemedet. Talán a szemed és a mosolyod volt, amibe beleszerettem.

Becsukódik mögötted az ajtó, és én leroskadok az ágy szélére, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Tudtam, hogy nehéz lesz, de így átélni, még rosszabb, mint végiggondolni. Még sokkal erősebben gyötörnek az érzéseim, pedig már eddig is azt hittem, nem lehet rosszabb. Lassan felemelem a fejem, és körülnézek. Addig sem a saját önsanyargató gondolataimmal vagyok elfoglalva. A párnámra egy pizsama is van készítve, lassan átöltözöm. Sem erőm, sem kedvem most fürödni, és amúgy sem kérdeztem meg, hol a fürdőszoba.

Elfekszem az ágyon, és kioltom a fényeket, csak a kandallóban duruzsoló lángok lobogó fénye világítja meg a szobát. Hanyatt fekszem az ágyon, és csak bámulom a plafont. A saját érzéseimet vizslatom. Most, hogy újra láttalak, belém nyilallt a felismerés, hogy még mindig ugyanúgy szeretlek, mint régen. Mint tizenkét évvel ezelőtt. Fiatalok voltunk még, szerelmesek, felhőtlenül boldogok, tervezgettük a jövőnket. Egy olyan jövőt, amiből semmi nem válhatott valóra. Lehet még minden ugyanolyan? Nem, ugyanolyan biztosan nem. Amit átéltünk mindketten, megtört bennünket. És még azt sem tudhatom biztosan, hogy te érzel-e még valamit irántam. Hisz… az, hogy cserbenhagytalak, lehet, hogy elég volt ahhoz, hogy meggyűlölj, hogy egy életre kiábrándulj belőlem. Talán csak azért fogadtál be az otthonodba, hogy ezzel segíts a rendnek. Vagy, mert Dumbledore kérte. Nem tudhatom. Tizenkét év pokoli hosszú idő, és ez alatt megváltozhat egy ember, és megváltozhatnak az érzései. De a hangod, a pillantásod kedves volt, ahogy rám néztél. Talán még van esélyem, hogy megtaláljam veled azt a régi boldogságot. Csak ehhez saját magamat is le kell győznöm. És ez lesz a legnehezebb.

Végül magamra húzom a takarót, és a fal felé fordulok. Megpróbálok elaludni, és némi gyötrődés után sikerül is. Nem is volt akkora füllentés, mikor azt mondtam neked, hogy fáradt vagyok.

~~ o ~~

Reggel viszonylag későn ébredek, a nap már magasan jár az égen. Lassan felkelek, felöltözöm. Egy frissítő bűbájt szórok magamra, majd összeszedem magam, és egy sóhajjal kilépek a szobából. Egy pillanatra tanácstalanul állok meg. Vajon merre vagy? Talán lent a szalonban, reménykedem, mert mást még nem ismerek a házból. És nem tévedtem. Ahogy megállok az ajtóban, felnézel az újságból, amit eddig olvastál.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönsz kedvesen. – Kipihented magad?

- Igen. Neked is jó reggelt! Nagyon sokáig aludtam?

- Szükséged volt a pihenésre. Minden rendben?

- Persze – sóhajtok, és szerencsére hangosan megkordul a gyomrom, mert nem tudom, mi mással terelhetném el a gyanakvásodat. Elmosolyodsz. Szinte olyan csintalan mosollyal, mint régen.

- Hát, a konyhaművészetem a régi, de egy szendvicset összedobhatok neked. Gyere!

Felállsz a fotelból, és ahogy elmész mellettem, magamon érzem fürkésző tekinteted. Olyan, mintha a lelkembe látnál, pedig tudom, hogy ez nem igaz. Csak a lelkiismeretem érezteti ezt velem. Utánad megyek a konyhába. Leülünk az asztalhoz, és nekilátok a késői reggelinek. Pár falatot te is eszel velem, hisz emlékszel még, hogy kínosan érzem magam, ha valaki figyel, miközben eszek.

- Ha gondolod, ebédre főzhetek valamit – ajánlom fel.

- Azért igazán hálás lennék – mosolyodsz el újra.

- Ugyan. Én vagyok hálás, amiért befogadtál.

- Ez a minimum, Remus.

Zavartan hajtom le a fejem, mintha csak az előttem lévő étellel foglalkoznék. Minimum? Ugyan miért? Cserébe azért, hogy egy szó nélkül végignéztem, amit veled tettek?

Mikor befejezzük az evést, lepakoljuk az asztalt, és én körülnézek, hogy mi van itthon, amiből ebédet lehetne eszkábálni, csak hogy hátat fordíthassak a fürkésző tekintetednek. Egy darabig figyeled, ahogy szöszmötölök az előkészületekkel, majd kis idő múlva talán megérzed, hogy zavarban vagyok, és magamra hagysz. Visszamész a szalonba, és újra elmélyedsz az újságodban. Egy kis ideig leköt a főzés. Mindig szerettem ilyesmivel pepecselni, de most különösen hálás vagyok, amiért eltereli a gondolataimat. Mivel elég későn álltam neki, már elmúlt dél, mire elkészülök mindennel. Átmegyek érted.

- Gyere, kész az ebéd!

- Már alig vártam, isteni az illata – állsz fel megint a fotelból, és elindulsz felém. Mielőtt odaérnél hozzám, gyorsan megfordulok, és visszamenekülök a konyhába. Hallom, ahogy sóhajtasz mögöttem, majd utánam jössz, és leülsz az asztalhoz, amit már megterítettem. Némán fogyasztjuk el a hirtelen rögtönzött ebédet, szinte fel sem nézünk közben a tányérunkból. Csak akkor szólalsz meg, amikor végeztél.

- Köszönöm, Remus! Én… már nagyon régen nem ettem ilyen finomat.

Összeszorul a torkom. Vajon erre mit mondhatnék? – Szívesen, Sirius. – Felállok, össze akarom szedni a tányérokat, de nem engeded.

- Hagyd csak, majd én. Én is had tegyem hasznossá magam.

- Rendben. Addig elolvashatom az újságod?

- Persze, menj csak.

Átmegyek a szalonba, felveszem az újságot, de nem foglalom el a helyed. Fél nap alatt rájöttem, hogy az a fotel a kedvenced. Már ha egyáltalán lehet ilyenről beszélni egy olyan házban, amit mindig is gyűlöltél. Hisz ez a szüleid háza. Az a ház, ahonnan már gyerekfejjel is menekültél.

Ahogy végzel a mosogatással, hallom, hogy felmész az emeltre, majd kisvártatva visszajössz. Egy könyv van a kezedben, mikor belépsz.

- Csatlakozom hozzád, ha nem bánod – mosolyogsz rám halványan.

- Dehogy – válaszolom. Próbálok én is mosolyogni, de nem tudom, mennyire sikerül. Egy időre elmerülünk mindketten az olvasásban, de néha érzem, ahogy a könyv fölött rám pillantasz, talán meg is szólalnál, de aztán mégsem. Lassan végzek az újsággal, és megint menekülhetnékem támad.

- Nem bánod, ha egy kicsit lepihenek?

Rám nézel, egy pillanatig nem szólsz, majd bólintasz. – Menj csak.

Már vacsoraidő van, mire megint kimerészkedem. Előtte beiktattam egy gyors tusolást, mert már kezdtem magam kényelmetlenül érezni, hogy az este kihagytam a fürdést, majd lemegyek hozzád. Megesszük az ebéd maradékát, majd ezúttal közösen takarítjuk el a romokat. Miután végzünk, már azon vagyok, hogy elköszönjek, és megint elbújjak a szobámban, mikor rám nézel. A szemed komoly, és én érzem a vesztem.

- Beszélhetnék veled, Remus?

Gondolatban nagyot nyelek, de próbálok nyugodt hangon megszólalni. – Persze.

Odalépsz hozzám, megfogod a kezem, és a szalonba húzol. Leültetsz a foteledbe, és letérdelsz elém. Jaj, Sirius, kérlek ne! Még ne! Én még nem tudok erről beszélni.

- Holdsáp… szeretném elmondani neked, amit gondolok, és szeretném, ha végighallgatnál – bólintok, hisz megszólalni úgysem tudnék, így folytatod. – Mióta tegnap este beléptél a házba, látom rajtad, hogy valami bánt. És tudom, hogy nem a fáradtság… vagy legalábbis nem csak az. Bár régóta nem találkoztunk, de… ismerlek. Talán jobban, mint bárki más. Van valami, amit el akarsz mondani, de nem mered. Nem tudod, hogyan. És menekülsz előlem. Figyelj… - sóhajtasz. – Azt hiszem, vagyunk annyira felnőtt emberek, hogy őszinték lehessünk egymáshoz. Bármi is történt az elmúlt időszakban… kérlek, mondd el! Én… kész vagyok szembenézni bármivel. Ha találtál valaki mást… én megértem. Tizenkét év embertelenül hosszú idő, és mindenkinek szüksége van arra, hogy legyen mellette valaki, aki szereti. Neked is. De ha így van, kérlek, mondd el… és én soha többé nem fogom szóba hozni, ami köztünk volt régen.

Összefacsarodik a szívem, ahogy rád nézek. Jaj, te bolond, hát hogy gondolhatsz erre?

- Szeretlek, Tapmancs! Soha nem volt senki más az életemben rajtad kívül.

Könny szökik a szemedbe, ahogy megfogod a kezem, majd lecsorog az arcodon. – Merlin… ezért kellett kibírnom mindent. Hogy visszajöhessek hozzád. Szeretlek, Holdsáp. Ugyanúgy, mint régen.

Egy kis időre a térdemre hajtod a fejed, és tudom hogy sírsz. Te, pedig nekem kellene. Sírva könyörögnöm a bocsánatodért. Szabad kezemmel megsimogatom a hajad, és te lassan felnézel rám.

- Mondd el, hogy mi bánt! Kérlek, Holdsáp! – csak megrázom a fejem. Képtelen vagyok beszélni róla. – Kérlek! Látom a fájdalmat a szemedben… Még mindig… még mindig azt hiszed, hogy én voltam… hogy én… - rám nézel, és a szemed könyörög, hogy ne legyen így. Hogy ne higgyem, hogy bűnös vagy.

- Nem, Sirius. Nem hiszem, hogy te tetted. Már nem. De ez már sovány vigasz neked. Akkor is tudnom kellett volna.

Egy ideig nézel rám, de én nem tudok a szemedbe nézni, inkább lehajtom a fejem.

- Hát ez bánt ennyire, te bolond? – kérdezed csendesen. – Hogy elhitted a vádakat? Nem tehettél mást. Minden ellenem szólt. A tanúk, a bizonyítékok… senki sem látott mögéjük. Még maga Dumbledore sem.

- De te kértél, hogy higgyek neked! Nem is egyszer kértél. És én hátat fordítottam…

- Mert azt hitted, hogy én árultam el Jameset és Lilyt. Hogy miattam haltak meg. Úgy tudtad, ahogy mindenki más is, hogy én vagyok a titokgazdájuk. Nem tudta senki, hogy változott a terv, csak ők ketten, Peter, és én. Ők meghaltak, Peter elmenekült, és én hiába állítottam volna bármit, senki sem hitt volna nekem.

- De hogy hihettem, hogy képes vagy erre? Ilyen szörnyűségre… pont te!

- Holdsáp nézz rám! – kéred, de én nagyon nehezen tudok csak a szemedbe nézni. – Nem tehettél volna semmit. Akkor sem, ha hiszel nekem. Ugye ezt tudod?

- Meg kellett volna próbálnom!

- És mit értél volna el? Hogy a velem szomszédos cellában töltöd az elmúlt tizenkét évet, mondjuk bűnrészességért? Nem, Remus. Ennek így kellett történnie.

- Bocsáss meg, Sirius! – nem tudok mást tenni, csak a bocsánatodat kérni. A legrosszabb, hogy tudom, te meg fogsz bocsátani. De én magamnak soha.

- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned, Holdsáp. Én hálás vagyok neked.

Felkapom a fejem. Hálás? Nekem? Ugyan miért?

- Igen, hálás vagyok neked. Csak neked köszönhetem, hogy túléltem azt a poklot. A te szerelmed segített túlélni. A dementorok minden szép emlékemet elvették állandóan, nem maradt más csak a kín és a fájdalom. De a szerelmed, a csókjaid emléke újra és újra előtört valahonnan mélyről, a szívemből. Onnan, ahova azok a dögök már nem tudtak behatolni.

- De… de mikor utoljára láttuk egymást, én… utáltalak téged, és ezt láthattad… rajtam, és …

- Jól emlékszem arra a jelenetre. Mikor utoljára kértem, hogy higgy nekem, és te azt mondtad, hogy gyűlölsz azért, amit tettem. Ezt sokszor láttam magam előtt a dementorok között.

Összeszorítom a szemem. Én is magam előtt látom a képeket, és a csalódást a szemedben. Merlin, hányszor, de hányszor láttam már azóta ezeket a képeket álmomban, és ébren is! Hányszor éreztem már megvetést magam iránt azért, amit akkor tettem, azért, amiket mondtam neked. Mikor elvezettek, még egy utolsó pillantást vetettél rám, mintha örökre az emlékezetedbe akarnád vési az arcom, és talán ezt is tetted.

- Ne kínozz, kérlek! – könyörgök neked, mert tudom, a saját önvádamat is épp elég súlyos teherként cipelem, de ha te is a szemembe mondod, összeroppanok alatta.

- Nem kínozlak, Holdsáp. Akkor… az arcodon valóban azt láttam, amit mondtál, de a szemedben ott láttam a csalódás mellett a fájdalmat. A fájdalmat, amit csak akkor érezhettél, ha igazán szerettél. És én akkor tudtam, hogy igazán szerettél.

Lehajtom a fejem, de te megsimogatod a hajam. – Ne vádold magad semmivel, Holdsáp. Már vége van. Sikerült kijutnom, és talán majd egyszer tisztázhatom a nevem is. És te is itt vagy velem. Ez a legfontosabb.

- De ez a tizenkét év…

- Az… szörnyű volt… de nem szeretnék rá gondolni. Szeretném örökre elfelejteni. Kérlek, segíts, hogy elfelejthessem! Szeretném bepótolni azokat az éveket. Azokat az éveket, amiket nélküled kellett eltöltenem. Az volt a legrosszabb, hogy ahogy telt az idő, egyre inkább feladtam a reményt, hogy vársz rám. Egy ideig annak ellenére reménykedtem, hogy azt mondtad, gyűlölsz. Aztán ahogy teltek az évek, rájöttem, hogy ez őrültség. Hisz esély sincs arra, hogy élve kikerülök onnan, így még akkor sem várhatnál rám, ha esetleg elhinnéd, hogy ártatlan vagyok. Abban sem lehetsz biztos, hogy nem őrültem még meg, mint a rabok többsége, aki Azkabanba kerül.

- Én… nem mondhatom, hogy vártam rád… hazugság lenne. Hisz én is azt hittem, hogy… nem juthatsz ki onnan élve – ismerem be mély bűntudattal. – De sosem jutott eszembe, hogy beleszeressek valaki másba. Talán csak azért, mert farkasként senkit nem akartam közel engedni magamhoz. Vagy azért, mert féltem attól, hogy megint csalódnom kell. Mindig egyedül voltam.

- Tudom, hogy nehéz lehetett neked.

- Nekem? – nézek rád értetlenül. – Ugyan. Ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit neked kellett kibírnod.

- Remus, tudom, hogy mindannyiunknak a saját sorsa a legnehezebb. És tudnod kell, hogy akkor sem vádolnálak semmivel, ha időközben valaki mást választasz. De… örülök, hogy nem így történt. Felejtsd el ezt a butaságot, hogy magadat okolod a történtekért. Két ember felelős azért, ami akkor történt. Peter, és maga Voldemort. De a legkevésbé sem te. Nem akarom, hogy ilyen butaság miatt szomorú légy. A mosolyodat szeretném látni, amit úgy szerettem régen. Rendben?

- Megpróbálom – mondom sóhajtva, és tényleg igyekszem mosolyogni, de tudom, hogy most sem az igazi.

Te is halványan elmosolyodsz. – Kezdetnek megteszi. És most ideje ágyba kerülnünk, már elég késő van. Gyere!

Felém nyújtod a kezed, és én megfogom. Felmegyünk az emeletre. Látom, ahogy egy pillanatra a szobád ajtajára nézel, majd azt is érzem, ahogy meggondolod magad. Bejössz hozzám, megvárod, míg gyorsan átöltözöm, és bebújok az ágyba. Gyengéden betakarsz, majd leguggolsz mellém.

- Nyugodj meg, és próbálj aludni, rendben? – bólintok, bár nem tudom, hogy mi lesz belőle. – Jól van. Akkor jó éjt!

- Neked is! – majd ahogy felállsz, még utánad szólok. – Sirius! – megfordulsz, rám nézel. Azt akartam kérni, hogy maradj itt velem, de ahogy korábban te is, most én is meggondoltam magam. – Szeretlek! – mondom végül, mert tudom, hogy várod, hogy folytassam. Elmosolyodsz.

- Én is szeretlek, Holdsáp! Most aludj! – mondod, és kimész a szobából. Én a kandalló lángjaiba bámulok, és próbálom végiggondolni a beszélgetésünket. Végtelenül boldog vagyok, és mégis végtelenül fáj ez az egész. Még most is szeretsz… ez olyan hihetetlen. De a szemed nem hazudhat. Lassan, nagyon lassan látom újra visszatérni belé a régi ragyogást, ahogy rám nézel. De mégis olyan sokat változtál. Mindketten változtunk, mindketten megtörtünk. De én is szeretlek. Ugyanúgy, mint régen. Ha eszembe jut, hogy az elmúlt tizenkét évet máshogy is tölthettük volna… együtt, boldogan… Azt mondod, ne vádoljam magam semmiért, de hogy tudnék elsiklani a dolgok felett?

Hallom, ahogy belépsz a fürdőbe, majd kisvártatva kijössz. Halkan bekopogsz az ajtómon, majd belépsz. Odasétálsz hozzám, és visszaguggolsz az előbbi helyedre.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem alszol – mondod, miközben megsimogatod az arcom. – Hogy segíthetnék?

- Azt hiszem – fordítom el a tekintetem -, ez az érzés már örökre velem marad, Tapmancs.

- Ne, azt nem szabad! – suttogod. - Akkor nem lehetünk boldogok. Engedd el a bűntudatot, éljünk a jövőnek. Kérlek, Holdsáp! Szeretnék olyan boldog lenni veled, mint régen. Mint mikor tizenhét évesek voltunk. Ugye, te is azt szeretnéd?

- Igen.

- Akkor ne törődj azzal, ami elmúlt! Itt vagyok veled, együtt vagyunk, szeretlek! Semmi más nem számít – súgod, és odahajolva hozzám egy óvatos csókot lehelsz az ajkamra. – És most aludj! Reggel pedig azt a kedves mosolyodat szeretném látni.

- Rendben – ígérem meg, és te újra magamra hagysz. Sóhajtva fordulok a fal felé, és kisvártatva elalszom.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel egy fokkal jobb kedvvel ébredek. De csak egy fokkal. Ahogy lemegyek hozzád, halványan rád mosolygok, és látom, hogy örülsz neki.

- Megvártalak a reggelivel – mondod, amikor nekitámaszkodom az ajtófélfának. Majd felállsz, elindulsz felém. Tegnap hasonló helyzetben még elmenekültem előled, de most megvárlak. Ahogy odaérsz hozzám, a szemembe nézel, majd ahogy feléd mozdulok, átölelsz. Úgy simulok a karjaidba, mintha az életem múlna rajta, és talán tényleg így van. Amikor elengedsz, újra rám mosolyogsz. – Gyere, együnk, mert éhen halok.

Nekilátunk a szegényes reggelinknek, de a hangulatunk már sokkal jobb, mint tegnap ilyenkor volt.

- Ma is főzöl nekem valami finomat?

- Én szívesen főznék, de nem igazán van miből. Ki kellene mennem vásárolni, csak…

- Csak nincs egy vasad sem, igaz? – kérdezed egy szomorkás mosollyal, és hát ráhibáztál. Egy ideje megint nem találtam munkát, és hát ilyenkor így van ez. – Hát, akkor adjuk össze, amink van. Te kimehetsz anélkül, hogy bajba kerülnél, nekem meg van némi pénzem.

- Rendben.

- Azért légy óvatos.

- Ne aggódj, igyekszem feltűnés nélkül közlekedni. Amúgy ki szokott vásárolni?

- Arthur, vagy aki éppen erre jár. De hát van, hogy napokig felém sem néz senki.

- Értem – közben leszedem az asztalt. – Akkor indulnék, amíg még korán van. Sietek vissza.

- Rendben, vigyázz magadra. Dumbledore leszedi a fejem, ha bajod esik – teszed hozzá mosolyogva, de látom, hogy aggódsz. Nem szereted a gondolatot, hogy kimegyek a házból. Pedig nekem nem eshet bajom odakint. Engem nem keres senki, nem üldöznek. És annyira még nem durvult el a helyzet, hogy ne lehessen kimenni az utcára. Ahhoz még hosszú idő kell, de ha minden úgy zajlik majd, ahogy régen, el fog jönni az az idő. De most nem sokat gondolkodom ezen, hanem megyek, és gyorsan beszerzek néhány dolgot. Elmondtad, hogy mit merre találok a környéken, így nem okoz gondot megtalálni a boltokat. Ahogy végeztem, sietek haza, hozzád.

Ma már együtt készítjük az ebédet. Felhívod ugyan a figyelmem arra, hogy változatlanul nem tudsz főzni, de nem bánom. Csak legyél itt mellettem. Közben halkan beszélgetünk. Elmesélek néhány dolgot, ami az elmúlt több, mint tíz évben történt. Mindenre kíváncsi vagy, mint egy kisgyerek. Bár a bebörtönzésed utáni tíz évben túl sok érdekes nem történt, az események akkor lendültek újra mozgásba, mikor Harry újra felbukkant a varázsvilágban, és a Roxfort tanulója lett.

Kéred, hogy meséljek neked a keresztfiadról. Az utóbbi egy évben volt szerencsém közelebbről is megismerni, így megtehetem.

- Tudod – mondod szomorúan – csupán néhány percet lehettem vele, de úgy tűnt, klassz kis kölyök.

- Igen, valóban az. James nagyon büszke lenne rá. Jól tanul, igazi griffendéles, és van olyan jó fogó, mint az apja.

Elmosolyodsz. – Igen, azt láttam. Mindig ott voltam, amikor játszott. Szédületes. De emellett bátor, és nemes lelkű. Bár… ez utóbbit most beszívtuk. De nem hibáztatom érte.

- Csak jót akart. Ha megöljük Petert, valószínűleg most önbíráskodásért állnánk a bíróság előtt.

- Tudom. Mesélj még róla!

- Alapjában véve vidám természet, mint James. A barátaival nagyon közel állnak egymáshoz. De sokszor látok valami szomorúságot csillogni a szemében… ami végül is érthető. Sokat beszélgettünk mikor a patrónusbűbájt tanítottam neki…

- Patrónust, egy tizennégy évesnek… - csóválod a fejed. – De végül is ennek köszönhetem az életem. Neki, és neked is. Könnyen megtanulta?

- Megküzdött érte. De nem adta fel. Nagyon megviselték a képek, amiket a dementorok közelében látott – válaszolok, és közben elmélázok a felmerülő emlékeken.

A következő pillanatban felszisszenek. A fene vigye el, máshol jár az agyam, és közben belevágok az ujjamba. Megfogod a kezem, egy laza intéssel beforrasztod a sebet, és elmosolyodsz.

- Elvonom a figyelmed, ne haragudj!

- Nem számít – mondom, majd elmesélem, hogy Harry a mi térképünkkel szökött ki mindig Roxmortsba. Elneveted magad, és én egy pillanatra megállok, mert mióta itt vagyok, még nem láttalak szívből nevetni. – Persze, mikor megtudtam, elvettem tőle, így két legyet ütöttem egy csapásra. Biztonságban tudtam őt is, és nyomon tudtam követni az eseményeket.

- Nálad van?

- Nem, mikor eljöttem a kastélyból, visszaadtam Harrynek. Még hasznát veheti.

- Abban biztos vagyok. Ha ugyanolyan kópé, mint mi voltunk…

- Azért sok van benne Lilyből. Megfontoltabb egy kicsit nálatok.

- Az nem baj. Talán akkor vigyáz magára.

- Talán. De úgy hiszem, nem hátrál meg semmitől.

- Erre szüksége is lesz.

Lassan elkészül az ebéd, leülünk enni, de közben tovább faggatsz, és én szívesen mesélek neked bármiről. Tudom, hogy próbálod behozni valahogy azt a sok évet, amit a börtönben töltöttél. Faggatsz magamról, de amikor észreveszed, hogy szűkszavúan nyilatkozom, megfogod a kezem.

- Remus, előttem nem kell titkolóznod. Nem kell… szégyellned magad.

- Nincs mit mesélnem, Sirius. Ugyanaz ment hónapról hónapra. Ha végre találtam valami munkát, a következő holdtölte után mindig kirúgtak. Ez a dolog semmit nem változott az utóbbi időben. Sehol nem látnak szívesen egy vérfarkast. Pedig bármilyen munkát elvállaltam, nem válogattam soha. Mikor Dumbledore felvett a Roxfortba, végtelenül boldog voltam. Imádtam tanítani, és szerettem a gyerekeket, és végre láttam valami értelmét annak, amit csinálok. De… már ennek is vége.

- Átkozott Piton! – fakadsz ki, és látom, tényleg dühös vagy rá.

- Ne, hagyd, ő… mindegy. Amíg ott voltam, megfőzte nekem a bájitalomat, és hálás vagyok neki érte.

- De ha ő nem mondja el…

- Akkor is rájöttek volna előbb-utóbb. Ahogy Hermione is rájött. Bárkinek feltűnhetett volna, hogy a betegeskedésem egybeesik a teliholddal. És Perselus sértett volt, és dühös. Ugyanúgy, ahogy te most. Az érzelmei vezetik.

- Érzelmei? Neki olyan nincs.

- Most ne rajta vitatkozzunk, Tapmancs – vágom el a témát. Te több mint tíz éve nem láttad Perselust. Az utóbbi évben én elég sok időt töltöttem vele, sok mindent megértettem vele kapcsolatban. Ő egy olyan ember, aki a múltban él, a sérelmeivel, a fájdalmaival, amiket sosem lesz képes elengedni. De ennek ellenére minden veszélyt vállalva, sokat segít a Rendnek, és ezért becsülöm. De te ezt sosem értenéd meg, így nem is erőltetem a témát.

- Mit csináljunk délután? – kérdezem inkább.

- Hát… olvashatunk, meg… olvashatunk…

- Meg a változatosság kedvéért olvashatunk, igaz? – mosolyodom el.

- Bele fogok ebbe őrülni. Ki akarok menni innen, Holdsáp!

- Eszedbe ne jusson! – emelem fel a hangom, mert végigfut rajtam az ezer veszély, ami az ajtón kívül fenyeget. Nagy levegőt veszel, és látom, hogy folytatnád, de nem hagyom. – Sirius, ha valami történik veled még egyszer, azt már nem élném túl!

- De én csinálni akarok valamit! És amúgy is tudok vigyázni magamra.

Odamegyek hozzád, mögéd lépek, ahogy ülsz a széken, és hátulról ölellek át. – Sirius, kérlek, ne csinálj butaságot! – aztán eszembe jut, hogy hányszor kértem már ezt tőled gyerekkorunkban, és sosem hallgattál rám. Valószínűleg te is erre gondolsz, mert halványan elmosolyodsz. – Kérlek, Tapmancs!

- Jól van, jól van! Majd kibírom valahogy – adod meg magad, de látom, hogy nehezedre esik. Sosem tudtál megülni a fenekeden, mindig ebből volt a bonyodalom. – Sakkozhatnánk egyet, ha van kedved – ajánlod fel. Mindig szerettem sakkozni, de sosem voltam jó. Te nem szeretted a játékot, viszont piszok jól játszol. Csak ezért játszottál. Mert megvertél mindenkit, és ez sokat dobott a népszerűségeden.

A délután folyamán háromszor versz ronggyá, de látom rajtad, hogy nem sok kedved van az egészhez. Közben beszélgetünk, egyikünk sem figyel oda igazán, te mégis brillírozol.

A harmadik parti után átülsz mellém a kanapéra, és felém fordulsz.

- Kimondhatatlanul hiányoztál nekem – mondod halkan, majd megsimogatod az arcom. Csak nézel rám, mintha sosem tudnál betelni velem. Megfogom a kezed, és belecsókolok a tenyeredbe.

- Te is hiányoztál nekem.

Végtelen lassan húzol magadhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolsz. Érzem, hogy reszketsz, akárcsak én. Tizenkét éve nem érezhettem az ajkadat az enyémen, és most olyan hihetetlen, mintha csak álmodnék. Olyan gyengéd vagy, mint mikor először csókoltál meg. Merlin, hogy féltem akkor, hogy össze voltam zavarodva. De ahogy akkor, úgy most is feloldod bennem a félelmet, a feszültséget, ahogy finoman kóstolgatod az ajkam, majd ahogy közelebb bújok hozzád, elmélyíted a csókot, és a nyelved is utat talál a számba. Merlin, hogy elfelejtettem már a csókod édes ízét.

Ahogy elválunk egymástól, látom, hogy mosolyogsz, és a szemed, Merlin… úgy csillog, mint régen. Mintha újra gyerekek lennénk, akik még csak most ismerkednek egymással. És talán valóban így van. Újra meg kell ismernünk egymást, hisz mindketten más emberek lettünk.

Aztán a következő pillanatban halljuk az ajtót nyílni, és elhúzódunk egymástól. A pálcádért nyúlsz, ahogy én is. Csak akkor enged a feszültségünk, amikor Arthur Weasley hangja szólal meg a bejárati folyosón.

- Sirius!

- Itt vagyunk! – szólsz ki neki. Felállunk, kezet fogtok, majd Arthur nekem is kezet nyújt.

- Csak hoztam nektek néhány dolgot, meg egy üzenetet. Dumbledore holnapután estére összehívta a Rendet. Néhány dolgot szeretne megbeszélni velünk.

- Rendben – bólintasz rá a hírre. Arthur a konyhába vonul, és néhány tömött szatyrot tesz az asztalra. Úgy tűnik, néhány napig nem kell kidugnom az orrom a házból.

- Minden oké veletek?

- Igen. És odakint?

- Egyenlőre csend van. De gyanúsan nagy csend. Majd talán Dumbledore-tól megtudunk valamit.

- A kastélyból van valami hír? – kérdezem, mert tudom, hogy téged is érdekel, és én is szeretném tudni, mi a helyzet a Roxfortban.

- Mióta itt vagy, Remus, semmi új nem történt. Elhiszem, hogy várjátok a híreket, de sajnos én nem tudok nektek újat mondani, meg kell várnotok az igazgatót. Én csak egy kis fogaskerék vagyok a gépezetben, ahogy a muglik mondják.

- Ahogy bármelyikünk, Arthur – teszem a válladra a kezed. – Köszönjük a segítségedet.

- Ugyan, hagyjátok már. Akkor két nap múlva találkozunk. Addig vigyázzatok magatokra – köszön el a vörös hajú férfi, majd elhagyja a házat.

- Hát ennyi – sóhajtasz. – Két fontos dolga között idefutott, és már el is rohant. Senkit nem érdekel igazán, hogy mi van velem.

- Tapmancs! – lépek oda hozzád, és magamhoz húzlak. – Engem nagyon is érdekel, hogy mi van veled.

- Jaj, Holdsáp tudom… - elhúzódsz, nekidőlsz a falnak. - De senkinek nem vagyok hasznára, csak púp vagyok a hátán mindenkinek. Valaki, akiről gondoskodni kell, mint egy gyerekről.

- Ne beszélj butaságot.

- Mindegy, hagyjuk – mondod, ellököd magad a faltól, a konyhába mész, és pakolászni kezded a dolgokat, amiket Arthur hozott. Odamegyek hozzád, hogy segítsek, de nem hagyod. – Addig is csinálok valamit – mondod elfojtott dühvel, és én tudom, hogy ilyenkor jobb, ha hagylak. Ha nyaggatlak, csak összeveszünk. Fogom az egyik újságot, amit Arthur hozott, és átmegyek vele a szalonba, olvasni kezdek. Lassan elhalnak a zajok a konyhában, amit a rendezkedésed okozott, és szinte látom magam előtt, ahogy ülsz az egyik széken, az asztalra könyökölve, és magadban bosszankodsz, majd időnként átesel az ellenkező végletbe. Merlin… annyit változtunk, és mégis, szinte semmit. Ugyanúgy ismerlek, mint régen.

Felállok, átmegyek hozzád, és nem csalódom a képben. Az asztal mellett ülsz, de nem nézel fel, ahogy belépek, csupán megfeszülő állkapcsodból tudom, hogy tisztában vagy a jelenlétemmel. Mögéd lépek, átölellek, de nem mondok semmit, mert tudom, hogy csak robbannál. A néma jelenlét ilyenkor több támogatás, mint bármilyen szavak. Egy idő után, amikor már majd leszakad a derekam, elengedlek.

- Ideje vacsorázni, Tapmancs – mondom, hátha ki tudlak rángatni vele a búskomorságból. Sóhajtasz, és végre rám nézel. – Rendben.

Megterítek, majd ellenőrzöm, hogy maradt-e annyi az ebédből, hogy elég lesz vacsorára is, de hát eleve úgy készítettem, hogy elég legyen. Küldök rá egy melegítőbűbájt, majd lassan hozzálátunk.

Csendben kezdünk el újra beszélgetni. Arról mesélsz, hogy ajánlottad fel Dumbledore-nak a házadat, hogy használja a Rend főhadiszállásának. Hallom a hangodon, hogy a mai napig gyűlölöd ezt a házat. Gyűlölsz itt lenni. Börtönnek érzed ezt is, már gyerekkorodban is annak érezted. Ezért szöktél meg. És most újra itt vagy. Menekülnél innen, de nem teheted, hisz ez az egyetlen hely, ahol biztonságban vagy. Bárhol máshol rád találhatnak.

Ahogy végzünk a vacsorával, gyorsan elpakolunk. Ma én kísérlek fel a szobádba, látni akarom, hogy rendben ágyba kerülsz. Kicsit szétcsúsztál, ahogy én tegnap, és próbálok vigyázni rád. Óvatosnak kell lennem, mert ha áteset a ló másik oldalára, akkor csak rosszabb lesz, és még rám is mérges leszel. Megvárom, míg gyorsan megfürdesz, majd ágyba bújsz. Betakarlak, majd leülök melléd.

- Rendben leszel?

- Persze – próbálsz megnyugtatni. – Ne haragudj, hogy kiborultam.

- Ugyan, próbálj pihenni. Sokat segít, ha kialszod magad.

- Segít a fenét – szigorúan nézek rád, pedig ez már gyerekkorunkban sem hatott meg. Most sem. Elmosolyodsz. – Szeretem, mikor így nézel. Mint egy durcás kisfiú. Tudod, hogy az vagy?

- Ez az egyetlen fegyver, amivel néha sikerül rád hatnom.

- Azért én emlékszem másra is – mosolyogsz tovább.

- Igen, én is. De most aludj!

- Kapok egy puszit?

- Csak ha utána alszol.

- Szóval a zsarolásról még mindig nem szoktál le.

- Csak te tehetsz róla. Amíg nem hallgatsz a szép szóra, kénytelen vagyok zsarolni.

- Rendben. Engedek az erőszaknak. Utána alszom.

Megcsóválom a fejem. Hihetetlen vagy. Áh, pont ezért szeretlek. Kapsz egy óvatos, finom csókot, és egy mosolyt. – De most tényleg aludj!

Végre bólintasz. – Úgy lesz, Holdsáp! Jó éjt!

- Jó éjt neked is! – még egyszer megigazítom a takaród, eloltom a fényeket, és kimegyek a szobából.

Visszamegyek a szobámba, és elheveredek az ágyamon. Végiggondolom az érzéseimet, ahogy az előző két este is tettem. De az előzőekkel ellentétben valahogy hihetetlenül könnyűnek érzem magam. Mintha az a mázsás kő, ami eddig nyomta a vállamat, egy kicsit összement volna. Nem, azt nem mondom, hogy teljesen eltűnt, de ebben a pillanatban csak töredékének érzem, mint eddig. Felkelek, én is elmegyek fürödni, majd ágyba bújok. Hihetetlenül könnyedén alszom el, hisz az idegességemet mintha elfújta volna a tavaszi szél.

Az éjszaka közepén arra ébredek, hogy lemész a lépcsőn. Próbálsz halkan osonni, mert tudod, hogy a farkas éberen alszik, és minden apró neszre felriad. Némelyik lépcsőfok halkan megnyikordul alattad, és szinte sikolyként hasít az éjszaka békés csendjébe. Aggódni kezdek. Vajon mi lehet a baj? Várok egy kicsit, majd amikor nem térsz vissza, utánad megyek.

A konyhában találok rád, az asztal szélére támaszkodsz lehajtott fejjel, egy pohár víz van előtted, de még hozzá sem nyúltál. Odalépek melléd, finoman a hátadra teszem a kezem.

- Mi a baj, Sirius?

Sóhajtasz. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

- Ugyan, hagyd. Mi történt?

- Csak… álmodtam. Néha… előfordul. Menj csak, és aludj, mindjárt felmegyek én is.

- Nem hagylak magadra. Idd meg szépen a vized, és felkísérlek.

- Fel tudok menni egyedül is, Holdsáp.

- Tudom. De nyugodtabb lennék, ha látnám, hogy ágyba kerülsz.

Bólintasz, majd belekortyolsz a vizedbe, de egy fintorral vissza is teszed az asztalra. – Mehetünk.

Felmegyünk a lépcsőn, bekísérlek a szobádba. Ahogy leülsz az ágyadra, megfogod a kezem, és odahúzol magad mellé. – Maradj itt velem! – kéred, és én nem tudom kiolvasni a szemedből, hogy az álom miatt van szükséged a közelségemre, vagy valami egészen más miatt.

- Biztos, hogy ezt szeretnéd, Tapmancs? – kérdezem, pedig a szívem majd kiugrik a helyéből, már csak annak a gondolatától is, hogy esetleg egymást átölelve aludjunk.

- Kérlek, Holdsáp!

- Rendben. De akkor ágyba, gyerünk!

Elmosolyodsz, becsusszansz a takaró alá, egészen a fal mellé, helyet engedve nekem is. Lefekszem én is, de te felkönyökölsz, és csak nézel.

- Aludnod kéne, Tapmancs – mondom szelíden, ahogy egy kósza hajtincseddel játszom. Ahogy rád nézek, olyan pillantással méregetsz, hogy farkas létemre pillanatokon belül áldozatnak érzem magam. És megérzem, hogy végem van. Elvesztem a pillantásodban. Lassan fölém hajolsz, és megcsókolsz. Hosszú ideig forrunk össze ebben a csókban, és úgy érzem, soha nem akarok elszakadni tőled. Reszketek belül, de talán te is érzed, mert egy pillanatra mintha elmosolyodnál csók közben. Egy ici-picit húzódsz csak el, hogy a fülembe suttogj.

- Megőrülök érted, ugye tudod? Elmondhatatlanul kívánlak!

- Sirius… - csak arra van erőm, hogy a nevedet nyögjem ki, de érzem, hogy ennyi elég. Visszatalálsz az ajkaimhoz, és újra eggyé válunk egy lassan-lassan szenvedélyessé váló csókban. Nagyon lassan indul el a kezünk a másik testén, mintha félnénk, hogy a látomás köddé válik a karjainkban. Ahogy magamhoz ölellek, érzem, milyen rettenetesen sovány vagy. Régen is ilyen törékenynek tűntél, de akkor ez csupán a látszat volt. Most tudom, hogy valódi. Úgy érzem, hogy ha erősen megszorítanálak, összeroppannál a karjaimban.

Mindkettőnk fizikai állapota hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után, és ezzel tisztában vagyunk. Nem várunk csodát a másiktól. De több mint tíz év magány után még így is lángra lobban a testünk. Embertelenül ki vagyunk éhezve. Nem is kifejezetten arra a gyönyörre, ami esetleg majd a végén vár ránk, sokkal inkább a gyengédségre, a simogatásra, a szeretetre, egymás közelségére. A testedből áradó meleg olyan a számomra, mintha újra hazataláltam volna.

Számtalanszor szerettük már egymást, most mégis olyan, mintha először történne. Elfelejtett érzéseket kelt életre bennem az érintésed, a simogatásod, minden egyes csókod. Pár perc múlva már csak téged érzékellek az egész külvilágból, mintha nem is létezne más, csak te és én. Felváltva kényeztetjük egymást, és közben összeszoruló szívvel csókoljuk végig a másik testén az ismert és ismeretlen sebhelyeket. Tudod, hogy mindig szégyelltem a sebeimet, így gyengéden elhúzod a kezem, mikor a legrondábbakat el akarom rejteni. Tudom, hogy ezekkel együtt szeretsz, de ezek a sebek egész életemben megbélyegeztek, és kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam egy ilyen helyzetben, amikor fel kell tárnom magam olyannak, amilyen igazán vagyok. Pontosan érzed ezt, és egy gyengéd csókkal próbálod elterelni a gondolataimat.

Szeretkezésünk érzéki és lassú. Nem sietünk. A másik minden porcikáját újra fel akarjuk fedezni, akkor is, ha most úgy érezzük, hogy semmit sem felejtettünk el belőle. Még mindig emlékszem, hogy sóhajtasz fel, amikor végigsimítom a gerinced, és te is pontosan tudod, a nyakamnak csak a bal oldala igazán érzékeny. Minden apró kis részlet a helyén van, mintha soha nem váltunk volna el egy percre sem. Lassan válunk csak egyre szenvedélyesebbé, ahogy már meztelen testtel simulunk össze.

Nem hittem ugyan abban, hogy bármelyikünk eljuthat a csúcsra, de végül szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban robban szét a testünkben a gyönyör, és mi végül megsemmisülve zuhanunk újra egymás karjaiba, hogy hosszú percekig csupán a levegőért való küzdelem töltse ki a gondolatainkat.

Ahogy lassan magunkhoz térünk, szemed az enyémet keresi.

- Szeretlek, Holdsáp! – súgod a fülembe. – Mindennél jobban szeretlek!

- Én is szeretlek téged, Tapmancs! Te vagy az életem értelme. Mindig is te voltál.

Elmosolyodsz, és még egyszer gyengéden megcsókolsz.

Végül egy alapos tisztítóbűbájt küldesz mindkettőnkre, majd magadhoz húzol. A válladra hajtom a fejem, és te átölelsz. Lassan, észrevétlenül kezdenek szivárogni a könnyek a szememből. Egy darabig tűröd, hogy sírok, nem szólsz, de aztán vigasztalni próbálsz.

- Holdsáp… kincsem… szerelmem, ne sírj! Kérlek!

De én már nem tudom megállítani a könnyeimet. Hosszú ideje nem sírtam. Több mint tizenkét éve. Az ember kemény, erős, sok mindent kibír. Sokkal többet, mint előtte gondolná. De most a közelséged, a gyengédséged, és a gyönyör mindent elsöprő ereje átszakította bennem a gátat. Egy hosszú, fájdalmakkal teli időszakot siratok, és te ezt pontosan tudod. Végül nem szólsz többet, csak gyengéden simogatod a hajam, míg egy kicsit megnyugszom.

- Most már jobb? – kérdezed gyengéden, és én bólintok. – Jól van – adsz egy puszit a hajamba.

- Te olyan erős vagy, Tapmancs… de én nem.

- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én igen. Csak valamiért… nem tudok sírni. Tudod, sokszor jó lenne. De… ott… sem tudtam. Pedig sokan tették. Ordítva, a saját hajukat tépve zokogtak – hirtelen hallgatsz el, mint aki csak most döbben rá, hogy miről beszél. Érezhető borzongás fut végig rajtad, és én szorosabbra vonom az ölelésem, remélve, hogy ezzel el tudom űzni az emlékek hidegét. – Ne haragudj – szólalsz meg újra -, nem akartam erről beszélni. Megfogadtam, hogy sosem teszem.

- De én meghallgatlak…

- Nem, Remus. Ezt nem rakhatom senkinek a vállára. Neked sem. Vagy neked a legkevésbé. Amit mondtam… hogy szeretném elfelejteni, komolyan gondoltam. És az csak úgy meg, ha nem beszélek róla.

- Ahogy akarod, Tapmancs. De ha bármikor meggondolod magad, nekem elmondhatod.

- Köszönöm. Tudom, hogy… amellett, hogy nagyon szeretjük egymást, igaz barát vagy. És ez nagyon fontos.

Rád nézek, és látom a szemedben, hogy ez milyen sokat jelent neked. Most én vagyok az, aki odahajolok hozzád, és megcsókollak. Olyan, mintha ezen az estén képtelenek lennénk betelni egymással. És hát hogy is tudnánk? Több mint tíz évet nem lehet egy éjszaka alatt bepótolni, bármennyire is szeretnénk.

Már a hajnal első sugarai lopakodnak az ég alján, mire végre el tudunk aludni. Hozzád simulok, te magadhoz ölelsz, és úgy érzem, hosszú ideje nem aludtam ilyen békésen, mint ahogy most fogok. Bár tudom, hogy minden rezdülésedre fel fogok ébredni, ahogy régen is, hisz a farkas alvás közben sem hagyja figyelmen kívül a környezetét, ennek ellenére tudom, hogy nyugodt lesz az álmom.

~~ o ~~

Már dél elmúlt jócskán, mikor felébredek. Ahogy kinyitom a szemem, megcirógatod az arcom.

- Szia! Ideje felkelni – de én csak megrázom a fejem. Nem akarlak elengedni a karjaimból, a közelemből. Ha egy méterre vagy tőlem, az már iszonyúan nagy távolság. Mosolyogva rám nézel, és nem mozdulsz. Talán te sem akarsz annyira felkelni. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy kamasz fiú, aki életében először szerelmes, és szinte birtokolni akarja szíve választottját.

Végül az éhség mégis csak kiűz minket az ágyból. Ahogy felkelünk, érzem, hogy mindkettőnk hangulata jelentős javuláson ment át az elmúlt napokhoz képest. Mosolyogsz, igazán, szívből, ahogy eddig még nem, és én ugyanúgy őszintén tudom viszonozni.

Összeütünk egy késői ebédet, közben ugratni kezdesz. Mindig cikiztél, amikor főztem, azt mondtad, az lányos dolog. Ilyenkor általában ledobtam, ami épp a kezemben volt, és azt mondtam, hogy akkor azt eszel, amit akarsz, és otthagytalak. Most is pont erre a reakcióra készülök, mikor odalépsz hozzám, és hátulról átölelsz.

- Nem, nem! Most nem fogsz elfutni – búgod a fülembe. – Nem engedem, hogy elfuss. Éhes vagyok.

- Egy önző disznó vagy – válaszolom mosolyogva.

- Még ezt is vállalom. De imádom a főztödet – próbálsz levenni a lábamról, de nem hagyom magam.

- Akkor hagyjál dolgozni, mert vacsoráig sem lesz belőle semmi.

Durcásan engedsz el, és belőlem kitör a nevetés. A továbbiakban még arra is rávesz az éhség, hogy segíts, annál előbb elkészülünk.

A késői kelés miatt az egész napirendünk felborul. Már szinte vacsoraidő van, mikor megesszük az ebédünket, s közben már komolyabb dolgokról beszélgetünk. Azt találgatjuk, vajon miről akar beszélni a holnapi gyűlésen Dumbledore. Ki tudja, megint milyen veszedelmes dolgot talál ki, és éppen kit küld életveszélybe. Általában nekem sem habos lányregény, mikor a vérfarkasok közé kell mennem. Bár fajtársuk vagyok, az első pillanattól kezdve gyanakodnak rám, és bármikor elszakadhat nekik a cérna. De nem bújhatok ki a feladat alól. Ez az a dolog, amit Dumbledore nem bízhat senki másra. Most is egy ilyen akcióra készülök, és fogalmam sincs mi vár rám. Erről is beszélgetünk, és látom rajtad, hogy aggódsz. Próbállak megnyugtatni, hogy vigyázok magamra, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez mennyit ér egy falka vérfarkassal szemben.

Evés után átmegyünk a szalonba, el akarjuk olvasni az újságokat, amiket tegnap Arthur hozott, hogy legalább annyi hírünk legyen a külvilágról, ha már senki felénk sem néz. Bár ma ezt nem is kifejezetten bánjuk. A kanapé szélére ülsz, én elheveredem, és a combodra támasztom a fejem. Olvasni kezdünk. Az újság időnként dühítő hülyeségeket ír, ilyenkor valamelyikünk megcsóválja a fejét, de te veszted el először a türelmed, és a kandallóba hajítod az újságot.

- Senki nem lát tovább a szeménél! – fakadsz ki.

- Nem, Tapmancs. Még nem elég egyértelműek a jelek. De már csak idő kérdése. Viszont ha bosszankodsz, attól semmi nem lesz jobb – mondom, miközben felülök.

- Tudom. – sóhajtasz. – Felmegyek fürödni – majd egy pajkos mosollyal hozzáteszed – Nem tartasz velem?

- Nem, Tapmancs – válaszolok, pedig szívem szerint veled mennék. - Ma aludnunk kellene. Ha holnap is így nézünk ki, akkor kapunk néhány keresztkérdést a többiektől.

- Áh, mindenki tartsa meg a kérdéseit – mondod bosszúsan, és felmész az emeletre. Mosolyogva nézek utánad, majd befejezem az újságot. Egy különösen idióta 'Dumbledore szenilis vén bolond' témájú cikk után ez a lap is követi a tiédet a lángok közé, majd én is felmegyek.

Már kijöttél a fürdőből, így én is letusolok. Nem sietek, élvezem ahogy a forró víz végigfolyik a testemen. Általában nincs időm, vagy legtöbbször lehetőségem ilyen alapvető élvezeteknek hódolni. Most azonban nem tudok ellenállni. Csodálatosan érzem magam. Végül azonban mégis előkecmergek a fürdőszobából. Látom, hogy a szobád ajtaja nyitva, és ahogy meghallod, hogy végeztem, kilépsz. Odasétálsz hozzám.

- Azért velem alszol, ugye?

- Igen. Szeretek úgy aludni, hogy közben átölelsz.

- Akkor gyere – nyújtod felém a kezed, és magad után húzod. Arra még van időm, hogy innen a folyosóról kioltsam a kandallóm lángját, és becsukjam az ajtóm.

Gyorsan bebújunk az ágyba, majd egy gyengéd csók után a válladra hajtom a fejem, és mindketten meglepően hamar elalszunk.

~~ o ~~~

A következő időszakban mindkettőnk hangulata és egészségi állapota sokat javul. Ez persze a többieknek is feltűnik, és egyöntetűen a jelenlétem számlájára írják, bár nem tudják pontosan, mi van mögötte. Talán csak Dumbledore. Sejti. Biztosan sejti. De szerencsére nem beszél róla. Azt hiszem, úgy állnánk előtte, mint két tizenegy éves gyerek, akit süticsenésen kaptak. De amilyen mázlink van, az öreg ennél diszkrétebb.

Aztán ahogy telik az idő, hosszabb-rövidebb időszakokra el kell hagynom a főhadiszállást. Hisz a feladataimat nem hanyagolhatom el. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a magánéletünket, a saját boldogságunkat alá kell rendelnünk valamiféle felsőbb jónak. A lelkünk időnkét háborog ez ellen, ilyenkor talán még egymást is marjuk, de végül belátjuk, hogy nem tehetünk semmit.

A többiek azonban hamar megtanulják, hogy ilyenkor jobb, ha nem szólnak hozzád, mert úgy harapsz, mintha minimum te lennél a farkas, és nem én. Az aggódás miattam, vagy az, hogy haszontalannak érzed magad, kihozza a rossz oldaladat, vagy éppen visszaesel abba a letargikus hangulatba, amiből sikerült kirángatnom.

Amikor azonban lehetőségünk van együtt lenni, minden teljesen más. Olyankor te is sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabb vagy. Bár a házban egyre kevesebbet lehetünk kettesben, hiszen mióta beindultak az események, rendtagok jönnek-mennek állandóan, némelyik marad pár napig, egy hétig, majd jön helyette más. Ilyenkor óvatosnak kell lennünk, ha nem akarjuk felhívni magunkra a figyelmet. Nem mintha bármelyikünk is szégyellné a kapcsolatunkat, vagy valaha is beszéltünk volna arról, hogy titkolózzunk, de mindenkinek épp elég a baja, nem kell még ezzel is borzolni a kedélyeket.

A nyár végén Harry is felbukkan néhány napra. Levélben eddig is tartottátok a kapcsolatot, de ez szinte kimerült az aktuális események kitárgyalásában. Most legalább van lehetőségetek személyesen is megismerni egymást. Örömmel tölt el, ahogy látom, hogy egyre közelebb kerültök egymáshoz, és szinte fiadként szereted, ahogy én is. Mintha James jött volna vissza közénk. Időnként emlékeztetnem kell magam, hogy ő nem James. Te is felnőttként kezeled, ahogy én, és ez a többiek nemtetszését váltja ki időnként.

Karácsonykor sajnos nem lehetek otthon veled, hisz megint elszólított egy feladat. Bár nagyon hiányzol, ezúttal annyira nem aggódom, mert tudom, Harry ott van veled, és nem engedi, hogy magadba zuhanj. És neked is sokat segít, hogy van melletted valaki, akivel törődhetsz, ami leköti az idődet, a figyelmedet. Annak a fiúnak tényleg szüksége van rád, és tudom, hogy ez jó érzéssel tölt el. Szeretnél gondoskodni róla, tudom, hogy már többször is megígérted neki, hogy magadhoz veszed, ha sikerül a neved tisztára mosni.

Bár igazából nincs elképzelésem, hogy szeretnéd ezt kivitelezni. Mármint ami kettőnket illeti. Mindig szerettem volna megkérdezni, de csak akkorra gyűjtöm össze a bátorságom, mikor karácsony után újra találkozunk.

- Holdsáp, figyelj – fogod meg a kezem, ahogy a kanapén ülünk. – szeretnék Harryvel őszinte lenni, ha nem bánod. Ő megértene bennünket… és mindkettőnket szeret. Nem hiszem, hogy bármi gond lenne belőle.

- Gondolod, hogy nem akad ki?

- Nem, nem hinném. Úgy vélem, nem okoznánk neki akkora meglepetést, mint ahogy te gondolod.

- Arra gyanakszol, hogy sejt valamit?

- Azt hiszem, nem, és mielőtt megkérdeznéd, nem mondtam neki semmit. De tudja, hogy nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz. És… ha amiatt aggódsz, szerintem semmi kifogása nem lesz a jelenléted ellen.

- Remélem így lesz.

- Így lesz, ne izgulj.

Azért egy kicsit izgulok. Harry még olyan fiatal, olyan tapasztalatlan az élet dolgaiban. Nem tudom, hogy fogadná a szerelmünket. Vajon tényleg megértené? Talán igen. Nem sokáig hagysz ezen töprengeni, egy szenvedélyes csókkal rántasz vissza a jelenbe, amitől szinte azonnal elolvadok, és a gondolataim sisteregve párolognak el.

Hát újra itt tartunk. Tervezgetjük a jövőnket. Egy olyan jövőt, ami remélhetőleg boldogabb lesz, mint az eddigi életünk. De újra ugyanazok az akadályok állnak előttünk, mint akkor. Voldemort gonosz tervei, a halálfalók, akik újra összegyűlnek uruk mellett. Ennek ellenére próbálunk optimistán gondolkodni. Hisz egyszer véget kell érjen a háború. Arról nem is beszélünk soha, hogy el is veszíthetjük, pedig mindannyiunk tudata mélyén ott a félelem, hogy mi van, ha ez történik. És az addig vezető út szélén is ezer veszély leselkedik ránk, de nem akarunk erre gondolni. Csak egy jobb jövő képe tarthatja bennünk a lelket, adhat erőt harcolni, küzdeni a végsőkig.


	3. Chapter 3

Már majdnem két év telt el azóta…

Azóta a végzetes nap óta, mikor a minisztériumba rohantunk Harry után… és én elveszítettelek téged. Fogalmam sincs, hogy éltem túl ezt a két évet. Ha visszagondolok a napokra, mintha nem is én éltem volna meg őket…

Másodszor veszítettelek el. Először is azt hittem végleg, de ez most valóban végleges. A lelkem nagy része veled halt, nem is tudom, hogy engem még mi tart életben.

Talán az, hogy vigyáznom kellett Harryre helyetted. Pedig az első napokban hogy gyűlöltem őt, Merlin… Az, hogy ott, akkor megakadályoztam, hogy utánad vesse magát, ösztönös volt, akkor még nem tudtam gondolkodni, de még a következő napokban sem. Olyan voltam, mint egy zombi…

Magamba zárkóztam a fájdalmammal… vagy a fájdalmam elől? Nem tudom. De úgy sem volt jobb. Aztán pár napig segített, hogy Harryt vádoltam azért, ami történt… de mielőtt nekiugrottam volna, megértettem, hogy semmiről nem tehet. Voldemort egymás ellen játszott ki mindkettőket. Ez a felismerés felmentette Harryt, de továbbra sem éreztem jobban magam tőle. A hiányod egyre jobban fájt, szükségem lett volna rád, de te már nem voltál velem.

Úgy teltek a hetek, hogy nem szólt hozzám szinte senki. Talán Dumbledore kérte őket, hogy hagyjanak békén. Ha így volt, hálás vagyok érte. Nem volt kedvem senkivel beszélni, magányra vágytam, és arra, hogy nyalogathassam a sebeimet.

A halálod utáni nyár végét Harry most is a főhadiszálláson töltötte. Akárhányszor ránéztem, az jutott eszembe, hogy mennyire örülnél neki, hogy itt van. Láttam rajta, hogy ő is ugyanúgy szenved, mint én. És azt is láttam, hogy vádolja magát a halálodért.

Egy éjjel arra ébredtem amúgy is éber álmomból, hogy valaki lemegy a lépcsőn. Sejtettem hogy ő. Szinte biztosan éreztem, hogy megint rólad álmodott, és nem akarja felébreszteni a többieket, ezért inkább felkelt. Én is szoktam rólad álmodni. Néha a boldog perceinket látom viszont, a mosolyodat, a sötéten ragyogó szemed… de legtöbbször a halálodat vetíti elém újra meg újra a képzeletem. Így pontosan tudtam, hogy Harry mit érez. Utánamentem. Láttam, hogy a szalonban ül a kandalló előtt. Visszamentem a konyhába, készítettem neki egy teát. Amikor elkészült bementem hozzá, letérdeltem elé, ahogy te tetted velem második este. A kezébe adtam a bögrét.

- Nagyon hiányzik? – teszem fel a teljesen felesleges kérdést, és ő csak bólint. Látom, hogy erővel tartja vissza a könnyeit előttem.

- Elmesélek neked valamit – mondom neki nagyon halkan. – De, csak ha megígéred, hogy utána elfelejted azt a butaságot, hogy magadat vádolod Sirius haláláért.

- De hát én tehetek róla, Remus! Ha nem vagyok olyan felelőtlen idióta… még mindig itt lehetne.

- Nem olyan régen… pontosan így ültünk itt Siriussal – mondom neki, hogy végre elérjem, hogy rám figyel. – Én ültem a te helyeden, és ő térdelt előttem, fogta a kezem. Azt mondta, bár akkor másról beszéltünk… hogy nem szabad magamat vádolnom azért, ami történt… hogy az egészről Voldemort tehet. Most én is ezt mondom neked. Ne vádold magad, Harry. Sirius nem szeretné, hogy ezt tedd.

- De ha nem engedem be a fejembe Voldemortot… ha ki tudom zárni… ha szólok valakinek… ha megtanulom azt a nyomorult okklumenciát…

- Harry… akkor talált volna más módot. Ezen nem szabad emésztened magad.

- De… - szakít félbe, és már fojtogatja a sírás.

Felülök mellé a fotel karfájára, és magamhoz ölelem. Tudom, milyen sokat segít neki. Merlin, bárcsak mellettem is lenne valaki, mikor segítségre van szükségem…

Csak akkor szólalok meg újra, mikor csillapodik a sírása. – Az előbb azt ígértem, elmondok neked valamit. Szeretnéd? – sóhajtok, mert nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet. De ha már belekezdtem… és te is el akartad neki mondani. Joga van tudni.

Alig észrevehetően bólint, és én belekezdek. – Siriusról és rólam… mi… szerettük egymást – vallom be neki, és egy pillanatra megállok, várom a reakcióját. Hogy megdöbben, vagy elhúzódik tőlem, de nem. Csak halkan megszólal.

- Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, ezt sejtettem.

- Tényleg? – egy kicsit megkönnyebbülök, hogy nem borul ki. Így már nyugodtabban folytatom, bár nekem sem könnyű még beszélnem rólad. – Annyi idősek voltunk, mint most te, talán egy picit idősebbek… mikor egymásba szerettünk. Sokáig boldogok voltunk. Ő volt az életem értelme. Addig a napig, míg…

- Míg Voldemort meg nem ölte a szüleimet – fejezi be helyettem a mondatot, és én csak bólintok.

- Igen. És őt elhurcolták, és elítélték. Végignéztem, amit tettek vele, és nem tettem semmit, hogy megakadályozzam. Elhittem a vádakat… sosem fogom megbocsátani magamnak. Látod… én is ugyanolyan buta vagyok, mint te. Pedig hányszor kérte Sirius, hogy felejtsem el, ami történt, és nézzünk a jövőbe. A tizenkét év, amit egymástól távol töltöttünk, semmit nem változtatott az érzéseinken. Szerettük egymást, tiszta szívből, őszintén. Tudod, azt szerette volna, hogy ha bebizonyítja az ártatlanságát, akkor magához vesz téged, és ha… nem lett volna kifogásod ellene, akkor… hárman éltünk volna itt.

- Nagyon szerettem volna… - mondja halkan, és én sóhajtok. Egy szép jövő reménye, ami ugyanúgy szétfoszlott, mint akkor régen.

- De hisz akkor neked még jobban hiányzik, mint nekem – hajtja le újra a fejét.

- Nagyon… nagyon hiányzik – suttogom, mert már engem is fojtogat a sírás.

- Bocsáss meg, Remus! – leheli szinte alig hallhatóan.

- Nem, Harry, nincs mit megbocsátanom – nézek rá határozottan. - Te nem tehetsz semmiről. Itt az ideje, hogy ezt elhidd – csak sóhajt, és megrázza a fejét. Idő kell neki, tudom. Ahogy nekem is. – Most már ideje, hogy visszafeküdj, és aludj! – mondom neki. - Szeretnék most egy kicsit egyedül lenni.

- Segíthetek valahogy, Remus? – néz fel most rám, és megszakad a szívem érte.

- Nem, Harry – rázom meg a fejem. - Mindkettőnknek fel kell dolgozni a veszteségünket. Ez… pokoli nehéz, de erősnek kell lennünk. Ő ezt szeretné.

- Én alig ismertem… olyan kevés időt tölthettünk együtt…

Talán jobb is, gondolom magamban. Sokkal jobban fájna, ha még ennél is közelebb kerültök. Hisz így is alig bír el az érzéssel. Nem sok választja el attól, hogy összeroppanjon. Talán csak az tartja vissza, ami engem is… egy megfogalmazhatatlan érzés… talán, hogy nem akarom, hogy a halálod értelmetlen legyen? Vagy meg akarom bosszulni? Nem, attól nekem nem lesz könnyebb nélküled.

Látja rajtam, hogy elmerültem a gondolataimban. – Remus, jól vagy?

- Persze – mondom megnyugtatóan, és tudom, hogy tudja, hazudok. - Menj fel szépen, és feküdj le!

Rám néz. – Beszélhetünk róla máskor is? – kérdezi félénken.

- Ha ez neked segít, Harry, keress meg. Bármikor.

- Köszönöm, Remus. – bólintok, mire lassan feláll a fotelból, és magamra hagy.

Ahogy egyedül maradok a gondolataimmal, engem is elborít a fájdalom, ahogy mindig, ha rád gondolok. Időnként úgy érzem, gyenge vagyok, hogy hagyom magam ledönteni ettől az érzéstől. Megpróbálok küzdeni ellene, de csak akkor sikerül egy időre, ha valamilyen feladatba temetkezem. És már nem érdekel, milyen veszélyes. Amíg vártál rám, próbáltam vigyázni magamra, de ez most huszadrangú szempont lett. Hisz mit számít, ha valamelyikbe belehalok? Ha Fenrír esetleg ezúttal elharapja a torkom? Legalább előbb találkozhatok veled. De tudom, nem szeretnéd, hogy kergessem a halált, így nem teszem. Próbálom a legtöbbet tenni a Rendért, a világért.

Már majdnem hajnalodik, mire én is visszamegyek a szobámba. A képre nézek, ami most a kandalló párkányán áll. Annak idején, mikor elítéltek, az összes közös képünket elégettem, csak ezt az egyet őriztem meg rólad. Mugli kép, még Lily készítette egy mugli fényképezőgéppel. Most erről nézel rám a kandalló párkányáról, és én fájdalmasan sóhajtok, ahogy a tekintetünk találkozik. Egy megbűvölt gyertya éjjel-nappal ég előtted. A muglik úgy tartják, hogy a gyertya lángja utat mutat az eltávozott lelkeknek, és én szeretném örökre megvilágítani az utat előtted. És már csak azért is ég itt ez a gyertya, mert még csak egy sír sem maradt utánad, ahova időnként kimehetnék, hogy emlékezzek rád. Nem mintha az bármi könnyebbséget jelentene. De így csak ez a kép maradt nekem, belőled.

~~ o ~~

Felvirradt az utolsó csata napja. Ezt a napot vártuk már hosszú évek óta. Ma végre minden eldől. Mikor megkapjuk a jelzést a Roxfortból, és a kastélyba hopponálunk, két dolgot érzek teljesen biztosan. Az egyik, hogy Harry le fogja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat. Így kell lennie, hisz másképp az egész nem ér semmit. Minden elveszne, ami ér valamit az emberi életben. A másik dolog, amit teljes bizonyossággal érzek, hogy én ezt a pillanatot már nem fogom megérni. Nem tudom, honnan jön ez az érzés, de furcsa módon valahogy megnyugvással tölt el. A világban béke lesz, még akkor is, ha én már nem lehetek ennek részese. Én a saját békémet lelem meg ott, ahova mindig is tartoztam. A karjaidban.

Ezek a gondolatok csupán néhány pillanat alatt suhannak át az agyamon, mielőtt kitör a káosz, de ennek ellenére minden erőmmel harcolok. Még ha valóban meg is halok, annyi halálfalót szeretnék ártalmatlanná tenni, amennyit csak lehet. Ezzel talán valamit visszafizethetek az idő előtti és értelmetlen halálodért.

Harryt látom még egy pillanatra, határozott, magabiztos, az erejét idáig érzem. Nincs kétségem a győzelme felől. Voldemort hatalma eltörpül mellette, ahogy most ránézek.

De aztán újra a csata vonja magára a figyelmem, hisz egyszerre hárman támadnak rám. Tipikusan undorító halálfaló magatartás, de pár perc múlva eszméletlenül fekszik mind a három. Legalább ennyivel kevesebb.

Az utolsó átkot azonban lesből kapom, így kivédhetetlen. Az az aljas féreg, aki rám küldte, még arra sem volt képes, hogy szemtől szembe álljon ki velem. Túl későn veszem észre a felém száguldó zöld fénycsóvát, már nincs időm elugrani előle.

Az utolsó egy másodpercben hihetetlenül sok gondolat suhan át a fejemen. Szóval jól éreztem, hogy nekem a sors ezt a végzetet tartogatta. Hogy itt essem el az utolsó csatában. Nem bánom. Sőt, talán egy kicsit még büszke is vagyok rá. Aztán az, hogy ha ez a megérzésem helyes, akkor valószínűleg a másik is, a csata kimenetelét illetően. Helyesnek kell lennie, hisz oly sokan veszünk el ebben a csatában, és ez nem lehet hiábavaló. Az is átfut még rajtam, hogy Harry talán ejt értem néhány könnycseppet, mert másnak úgysem fog feltűnni a hiányom. Neki talán hiányozni fognak a nyár esti beszélgetéseink.

Végül már csak egyetlen gondolatra van időm, és az te vagy. Szeretlek, Sirius! - kiáltanám az éjszakába, de az az átkozott zöld fénysugár végül eltalál, és már csak arra marad idő, hogy a szívemet kitöltse ez az érzés, mielőtt összecsuklom, és minden elsötétedik.

~~ o ~~

Harry

Véget ért a csata. Az emberek boldogok, örülnek. Örülnének… ha nem látnák maguk előtt azt az árat, amit a győzelemért fizettünk. A káosz után maradt fülsüketítő csendben a csatatéren sétálok. Eleinte néhányan próbálnak hozzám szólni, de belátják, jobb, ha békén hagynak. Most erre van szükségem. Békére, csendre. És ezt köztetek találom meg. Köztetek, akik az életeteket adtátok értünk. Némán mozdulatlanul fekszetek ott, ahol két órával ezelőtt még ádáz csata dúlt. Szinte mindenkit ismerek közületek. Némelyikőtöknél megállok egy percre, egy tiszteletteljes főhajtásra, majd továbbmegyek.

És akkor meglátom Remust. Eddig is összeszorult szívem kihagy néhány dobbanást, míg odasietek hozzá. Hát ő is elment? Merlin… az egyetlen, akit Ronon és Hermionén kívül barátomnak tudhattam. Letérdelek mellé, és megfogom a kezét.

- Ég veled, barátom – mondom neki halkan. – Te már újra találkozhattál Siriusszal. Utána kellett menned, hogy újra boldogok lehessetek együtt. Egyszer majd én is csatlakozni fogok hozzátok. Hozzátok, és apáékhoz.

Gyengéden lezárom a szemét, és miközben még egyszer megsimogatom az arcát, néhány könnycsepp elszabadul a szememből. Nem tudok többet szólni, csak lehajtom a fejem, és némán folynak a könnyeim. Miért? Miért kellett neked is meghalnod? Szükségem lett volna rád, hallod? Most is mellettem kellene lenned, mint mikor Siriust gyászoltam. Csak neked köszönhetem, hogy el tudtam engedni. És most te is elmentél…

Hirtelen egy farkas felvonyít a Rengetegben, és én felnézek. Olyan ez, mint egy égi jel. Mintha te üzennél nekem odaátról. Üzennéd, hogy bár már nem lehettek velem, de mindannyian itt éltek a szívemben. Mindig itt lesztek, ameddig megőrzöm az emléketeket. És én meg fogom őrizni. A ti emléketeket, és mindenkiét, aki most itt fekszik körülöttem. Megérdemlitek. Hisz tudom, a nagy szavak, az ilyen-olyan fokozatú Merlin-díjak már nem jelentenek nektek semmit. Az egyetlen, amit adhatunk nektek, az örök és tiszteletteljes emlékezés. És én emlékezni fogok rátok, amíg csak élek. Hisz nélkületek nem mentem volna semmire.

Az, hogy a holnap hajnal már békével köszönt a világra, jórészt nektek köszönhető. És bár ezt soha senki nem fogja megérteni úgy, mint én, én tudom, hogy így van. Engem fognak hősként ünnepelni, pedig az igazi hősök ti vagytok. Ti, akik meghaltatok, hogy mi élhessünk.


End file.
